Another Way Memories Should Have Ended
by DecaTilde
Summary: This is another alternate ending to Villains’ Bad Girl’s Family Guy fanfic "Memories", and it’s the ending that Brian4life really wanted. Warning: Character death.
1. A Fight and an Aftermath

_Another Way "Memories" Should Have Ended_

based on Villains' Bad Girl's _Family Guy_ universe

by DecaTilde

* * *

 _Author's Note: Here's **another** alternate ending to "Memories", and it's the better ending Brian4life really wanted._

* * *

Chapter 1 - A Fight and an Aftermath

* * *

The puppies walked home in silence. Jenny continued trying to convince her brothers and sister than she saw Brian in the clouds, but stopped eventually. None of them believed her. They looked up the street to see Barbara and Vinny on the front lawn fighting like the dogs they were.

"Mom!"

Barbara growled as she bit Vinny's tail. He growled back as he kicked her in the face, trying to get her off. Neighbors began gathering to watch the show.

Barbara grabbed Vinny by the back legs as he tried to crawl away from her, grabbed him by the neck and mercilessly punched him in the face. After one more punch, Vinny fell to the ground, losing consciousness.

As Barbara was about to deliver the final blow, the puppies ran toward her, pulling her away.

"Mom, what are you doing?" they asked. "What's wrong?"

"I have had it with that bastard!" she yelled.

"Barbara, that's enough!" she heard.

Everyone looked to see Lois watching. She had an angry look on her face.

"I know you hate Vinny with a passion," she said marching to Barbara "but you shouldn't be fighting him like that!"

"Shut up, Lois!" Barbara shouted back at her.

The puppies could see she was working up a sweat. Must've been from all that weight she gained. They also saw she started breathing heavily. The yelling must've taken a lot out of her.

"Mom?" Marcus said looking at her.

Barbara breathed heavily as she turned and walked toward the house, her legs shaking, trying to keep her up. She did not look good at all. The puppies especially got scared when they saw their mother gasp in pain and clutched at her chest.

"Mom!" the puppies cried when they saw her fall to the ground.

"The pain..." she gasped as she continued clutching at her chest. She began looking around in a daze, not knowing what was happening. The vision blurred, and Barbara closed her eyes slowly, losing consciousness.

* * *

"Mom?" Jenny cried.

The puppies started panicking once they saw she stopped moving.

"Oh, my God!" Lois cried. "Puppies, go inside and call the family for help."

"Is Mom going to be okay?" Briana asked.

"Go inside and do what I told you!" Lois shouted, pointing inside.

The puppies watched as she over their mother. The four of them pushed each other inside to get help. None of them wanted to see their mother like this. They hadn't felt this scared since their father's accident.

Lois quivered in fear. She and the rest of the Griffins were about to lose Barbara and Vinny like they've lost Brian.

"Hang in there, Barbara," she said, holding the unconscious Basque Shepherd. "Hang in there." She then looked at Vinny. "And Vinny, you do the same."


	2. Visions of the Past

Chapter 2 - Visions of the Past

* * *

While the ambulance truck drove to the veterinary clinic where they were taking Barbara and Vinny, the Griffins' station wagon followed. The puppies held each other as they cried, while, right now, Meg and Chris held them.

"What's going to happen to us?" Jenny began, "if Mom dies?"

"Don't think about that," Lois replied as Peter drove. "However, what we're really worried about is Vinny."

"Why do you need to worry about _that_ son of a bitch instead of our mom?" Briana crossed her arms.

"First of all, you shouldn't use that kind of language," Lois replied. "Second, we don't want to lose Vinny like we've lost your father."

The puppies looked down scared, trying to keep their hopes up. They couldn't lose their mother soon after losing their father. All four of them closed their eyes, praying as hard as they could in silence.

" _Please, don't leave us, Mom,_ " Jenny prayed. " _We love you, and still need you. Please, don't leave us._ "

Little did they know how their mother took a turn for the worst. Barbara didn't mourn as much as she did in the beginning, nor did she cry 24/7. Sure, she felt sad and lonely off and on, but she didn't cry. She took her pain out on eating. All the junk food she ate led to her heart attack.

* * *

As the crew took both dogs' stretchers out of the ambulance truck, Barbara, still in her heart-attack-induced coma, had a vision...

 _She wandered around in a field after reading a road sign, that she was in Austin, Texas._

 _ **"What's going on?"**_ _she thought to herself._ _ **"One minute, I'm fighting a dog I hated with a passion, and the next, I feel pain and wind up in Austin. But why?"**_

 _The silence was broken when she heard two young boys' voices giggling. She followed the sound and saw two young puppies playing with each other. They looked exactly like how Brian and Vinny would look like if they were puppies._

 _"Boy, Vinny," the puppy resembling Brian addressed in a voice that sounded like Mokuba Kaiba. "It sure is nice getting to know you, and to play with you."_

 _"You said it, Brian," Puppy Vinny addressed in a voice that sounded like Young Sanji (or how Ash Ketchum sounded if he were born in Brooklyn). "I wasn't sure about straying away from the mill so much, but I gotta tell ya', this is pretty fun."_

 ** _"I don't believe it,"_** _Barbara thought, surprised._ _ **"Brian knew Vinny when they were just puppies?"**_

 _"So," Puppy Vinny continued, "anything else you wanna play, big brother?"_

 ** _"Big brother?!"_** _Barbara repeated in thought, shocked. It was when she realized in horror._ _ **"Oh, my God. The one dog who replaced Brian,**_ _ **and**_ _ **who I've hated with a passion...is my brother-in-law? Oh, no. If I ever get out of here, what the hell am I going to tell the puppies, and the**_ _ **rest**_ _ **of the Griffins?"**_

 _Then, just as both puppies began to frolic in the field, jumping to catch butterflies, the vision faded. Soon after that, Barbara was pinned down. She looked up and saw a white Pit Bull twice her size looming over her, keeping her down._

 _"A..." she struggled. "Arnie?"_

 _"So, you finally found out the hard way, didn't you, dollface?" Arnie addressed her in a voice that sounded like Ichigo Kurosaki. "You finally learned that the one dog you've hated with a passion was your late husband's younger brother."_

 _"I'm sorry," Barbara wept. "I...I didn't even know."_

 _"Sure, you didn't," Arnie replied. "And because you've fought him so hard using what you've learned in the organization, he's going to join his brother in death. And if he dies, your puppies are going to be so angry at you for killing their uncle."_

 _"No," Barbara sobbed. "I...I didn't want something like_ _this_ _to happen! Please, spare me, Arnie!"_

 _Arnie was just about to punch her in the face when..._

* * *

"Clear!"

Barbara awoke when her body jumped as the doctor shocked her. Her heart has just been restarted. She saw wires on her chest, hooked to the heart monitor. She had just been saved through CPR.

She gasped in relief. "I've been given another chance at life," she whispered.

"You're lucky to be alive, ma'am," the doctor said. "We _were_ able to pump out the junk food inside of you that caused you to go into a heart attack."

"H... Heart attack?" she repeated.

"Yes," the doctor replied. "Not long after, we suggested your family to come in from the waiting room."

Said family members stood in front of the door, and all but one were relieved to see Barbara get saved. The only exception was a very angry Marcus.

"Oh, Barbara," Lois shed tears of joy. "Thank God you're all right."

"For a second there," Peter added, "we thought we were going to lose you like we've recently lost Brian."

"You should be ashamed of yourself, Mom!" Marcus shouted, pointing a finger at her.

Barbara and the rest took this with rather-peculiar looks.

"You thought about nobody but yourself when you ate all that goddamn junkfood, and took your anger out on Mr. Vinny, and it's because of that fight you had with him that you wound up with that damn heart attack!"

"Marcus," Lois lowered her eyes. "That's no way to talk in front of your mother."

Barbara quickly remembered something.

"Vinny," she said.

Barbara got off of the stretcher, prompting the wires to pop off of her chest.

"Mrs. Griffin, wait!" the doctor called.

Barbara ran out of her room and into Vinny's, and as soon as she got in, she gasped, sad and horrified, her hands clasped over her snout. She saw a sight that she couldn't believe, and heard a sound she didn't expect-a flatline beep from the heart monitor. Vinny...was dead.

* * *

 _Author's note:_ _If I had to choose a voice for the puppy versions of Brian and Vinny, it would respectively be Tara Jayne Sands and Veronica Taylor. Tara played Mokuba Kaiba in the 4Kids dub of_ _Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters_ _, while Veronica played Ask Ketchum in the 4Kids dub of_ _Pokémon_ _, up to the fourth season of the_ _Advanced Generation_ _arc (or_ _Pokémon The Series: Ruby Sapphire_ _as it's currently called), and Young Sanji in the 4Kids dub of One Piece._


	3. If Only Tears Could Bring You Back

Chapter 3 - If Only Tears Could Bring You Back

* * *

Barbara watched in horror and gasped sadly as she saw Vinny's lifeless body on the operating table.

The doctor came in and sighed sadly.

"Okay, that's it," he said. "I'm calling it. Time of death, 5:32 PM."

 _"I..."_ Barbara thought, eyes widening. _"I can't believe it. I... I killed him. Oh, what have I done? What... have I... done?"_

The doctor pulled his gloves off and sighed as he turned off the light, while the nurse removed the wires from Vinny's chest and covered his body with a sheet.

"I'm so sorry, ma'am," the doctor consoled the brokenhearted dog, "that you had to see that. I'm afraid we've lost him. Should I tell the family?"

Barbara looked down sadly and sighed, "Yes. Can I have a moment alone with him while you tell them?"

The doctor nodded and shut the door, leaving Barbara alone with Vinny. She sighed as she pulled the sheet off his face, seeing how lifeless it was, aside from the black eyes he received.

"Oh, Vinny," she wept. "I'm so sorry. If I had known about your relationship with Brian from the start, I never should have fought you."

She ran her paw on his head.

"My obsession with being a fighting dog let this happen," she continued, breaking down. "I should have let it go." She began to grieve. "I... should have... let it go," she repeated as a tear fell from her eyes.

That tear fell on Vinny's cheek. In an instant, his eyes trembled, and he began to grunt; he had just slowly been resurrected suddenly. He opened his eyes, and looked at a still-crying Barbara.

"B...Barbara?" his voice broke, barely unable to talk above a whisper, prompting Barbara to open her eyes, which then widened in surprise.

"Vinny," she replied, her lip slowly curling into a smile.

She then hugged him, shedding tears of joy.

"What are you doing?" he asked, confused. "I thought you hated me."

"Oh, Vinny," she began, "I'm so sorry. I should never have let my obsession of being a fighting dog get the better of me."

"Fighting dog?" Vinny repeated, even more confused. "What are you talking about?"

Barbara let go of him and explained. "It's about time I told you about my past, Vinny. Sometime, after I lost my mother and sisters, that jerk, may he rest in misery, brought me over to an illegal dog-fighting organization. I spent my whole childhood there, locked in cages along with about twenty other dogs, fighting the bigger, tougher dogs to stay alive and earn my keep. I was one of the best fighters in that place. That is, until a Pit Bull named Arnie was brought in. He was bigger, and more ferocious than I was. I didn't have the guts to beat him. He bit me, scratched me, and did all he could to keep me down. That jerk was so proud of Arnie, and threw me out into the streets, calling me useless. That was before... your big brother Brian found me."

"Wait," Vinny's eyes widened listening to her story. "You know Arnie? And how the hell did you know Brian was my big brother?"

Barbara sighed, "I found _that_ out the hard way," she admitted, "when I was in my heart-attack-induced coma, shortly after I fought you. I... I didn't think I'd go _this_ far." Pause. "But how do _you_ know Arnie?"

Vinny looked down and sighed. "Arnie... came to my alley one day, and he beat the crap out of me. I didn't have the balls to defeat him. He promised that if he saw me again, I'd be a dead dog."

"Oh, Vinny," Barbara began to beg, "do you think you can accept a fighting dog's apology?"

Vinny couldn't help but smile at his sister-in-law. "Oh, Barbara," he said. "Apology accepted."

And with that, Vinny gave Barbara a heartwarming hug. The two dogs finally made peace with each other, right before the doctor opened the door, letting the rest of the family in. Their sad faces gave way to those of surprise and confusion when they saw that Vinny was alive.

"What the hell?" Lois said to the doctor. "You told us that Vinny was dead!"

"He _was_ ," the doctor shrugged, "but somehow, he was brought back to life. Barbara must have revived him."

"Ewww!" the puppies repulsed. "He's hugging her!"

"No, no!" Barbara assured them. "He's all right now. He's... your uncle."

Pause.

"Our... what?"

Both the in-law dogs looked at each other.

"We need to explain all of this to the puppies, don't we, Barbs?" Vinny admitted.

"Yes," Barbara nodded in agreement.


	4. Peace at Last

Chapter 4 - Peace at Last

* * *

Later that night, back at the Griffin house, Barbara revealed some shocking information to the puppies about her past, and, along with Vinny, who was bandaged up due to his fight with her, explained to the entire family about his relationship with Brian.

"I can't believe it," Marcus shuddered. "Mom, you were a fighter?"

"I'm afraid so, Marcus," Barbara admitted. "That jerk, who shall remain unnamed, brought me into that organization, and not only made me into the greatest fighter in the ring, but also abused me and about twenty other dogs. Living in that kennel was a nightmare."

"That's cruel," Briana gasped, horrified.

"And inhumane," Ollie added.

"Was _that_ before Dad saved you?" Jenny asked.

Barbara looked down and answered, "Yes. He was there for me when nobody else was."

"Well why didn't you tell us?!" Marcus shouted. "If we had known about your past as a fighter before, we would have killed the person who drove the car that killed Dad!"

"Marcus, please," Vinny begged. "Your dad would not have wanted you to do that."

"And if we had known that you're Dad's brother," Marcus continued, "we would never have fought you." This time, he looked like he was about to apologize. "And Mom wouldn't have, either. Oh, Uncle Vinny, I'm very, very sorry."

"Me, too, Uncle Vinny," Jenny agreed.

"And me," Briana added.

"Yeah," Ollie added. "I think you deserve better nieces and nephews, after how we all treated you."

"No," Vinny happily disagreed, "I don't think so. After what happened today, I realized that not _all_ fighters are bad, especially not in-laws." He looked at Barbara on this, and he held her paw.

"So, does this mean you forgive us?" Marcus asked him.

Vinny had a little time to think about the question, and, after looking at Barbara, he turned to Marcus and replied, "Well, I _did_ forgive your mother, so, I think I'll forgive you, too."

Marcus shed tears of joy on this, and along with the rest of the litter, hugged their uncle.

"Welcome to the family, Uncle Vinny," Marcus said.

Vinny couldn't help but also shed tears of joy; the puppies had finally made peace with him.

The rest of the Griffins awed at the sight of a canine embrace.

"That was beautiful," Peter said.

"If only Brian were alive to see this," Meg added.

"Shut up, Meg."

* * *

Later still, after happily watching another home movie of their parents for the first time with their uncle, the puppies were all tucked in, in the attic. And because Barbara had made peace with Vinny, she agreed for him to sleep with her in the attic as well, for the sake of the strong love that she shared with Brian, since Vinny was his younger brother.

"Thank you for letting me sleep with you tonight, Barbs," Vinny addressed, removing his collar before getting into the bed.

"Well, because you're Brian's brother, you deserve it," Barbara replied.

With that, both dogs smiled at each other before tucking themselves in.

"Good night, Barbara," Vinny whispered.

"Sleep well, Vinny," Barbara whispered back before looking at the sky through the window. "Good night, honey."

With those words, she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

From Heaven above, Brian looked over a cloud and smiled contently.

 _"Good night, Barbara,"_ he whispered. _"And good night to_ _you_ _, little brother. Take good care of her and the puppies, like_ _I_ _did."_

* * *

The End

* * *

 _Author's Note:_ _Well, that does it for_ _ **this**_ _happy ending, even though it will still be non-canon. As for "Revival 'BBBOJM'", I'll still be writing chapters for it, despite the brief discontinuity, and I'm sorry for that. I'm sure that both Brian4life and Villains' Bad Girl, if they had read it, had liked this. Like VBG, I'd like to leave_ _ **my**_ _fanfics the way they are, too, though there might be some changes at times._


End file.
